Geonosian Caves walkthrough
Location: Yavin IV @ -6450 -360 Closest Starport is in the Labor Outpost The Boss Creatures: Acklay, Unstable Reek, and Unstable Nexu are on a 30 minute respawn. *Enter the cave. The cave entrance is segmented into two parts: the "killing zone" directly inside the entry way, and the "spawn zone". Just inside the spawn zone there is a switch that turns off a poison gas leak ahead a short ways in the tunnel at the back of the spawn zone. Either hit this on your way, equip a rebreather, or be prepaired to heal or wait out the poison. **If you stick to the right wall when running through the cloud, you have a very good chance of not getting poisoned. *Spiral down the tunnel until you reach a door. Enter code 32281. You will enter the first room. In here there is an NPC and a small spawn. There are also three storage shelves that you can loot. Typically the only thing you'll find will be a rebreather, a ball, a little blue jar, or a passkey. This passkey only gets you through doors that have codes. You'll need a short-circuited passkey to get past the fourth door, so these are just about useless unless you're running away from something and can't stop. *Leading out of this room is another door. Enter 12872. Follow the tunnel straight through at the intersection. This will take you to the third door. Enter 51892. The NPC here will give you a little quest: you need to get the computer codes from his assistant and he will give you a shortcircuited passkey for the next door. *Exit this room, and at the intersection turn right. Continue following this hall straight through. You will come to an intersection that will have a spider sitting in the middle of it. Kill the spider(s) and continue straight through. *Ideally there are only two Geonosians at the end of the hall, but near the end of the day there are usually closer to a dozen. Take care here. When you are done playing with the bugs, talk to the assistant and get the computer code item. IMPORTANT: Make sure you have space in your inventory first! Otherwise you might as well go home because you can't get it again until you leave. *Take the computer codes back to the technician that gave you the mission. He will give you a short-circuited passkey. *Head back towards the assistant. But at the intersection that the spiders are/were camping, turn right. This will take you to the fourth door. Use your passkey, and proceed. If you don't have a passkey, you could use''' 12753''' to proceed. *The room after door 4 has thug spawns. They usually drop decent items, including power cores. There is also a lootable shelf here, but again generally only one of those lame items from the first room. *You're good to go from here out. Head down the hall, being careful of the spawning Kwi's. At the end of the hall turn right. There is a bunch of debris with spiders on the other side. Scare me. Blow up the debris, then take care of the spiders. You can turn right and hit the little spawn shelf that is in the 6th door (yes, we skipped the 5th. All you get there is the code for the 6th. (door code 11380) or turn left and proceed. *Now, I am pretty sure there is a switch on the entry side of the hallway where the electricity is arcing through it. But I haven't stopped to look. However if one person goes through, there is a switch at the end of the hall—turn around and there it is. Or just everyone go through and take the little bit of damage it gives you. *Next you will enter a large cavern, which is the creature habitat. This is full of spiders a couple klikniks and the Unstable Reek. Now, if you have a pet or droid that you want to call, you can call them from here on out. Don't dawdle too long in this room as everything spawns fairly quickly. *Around the corner there is a huge boulder blocking the way. Just shoot it and it blows up pretty easily. But there is a room of force klikniks. Now, the only difference I've found with these is that they have more health. They don't do jedi mind tricks, and no lightsabers. Once again, don't dawdle here. If you need to stop and rest, continue down the hall and kill the single spider at the end. You can rest there a few minutes without 6 kliks popping on you. *Now you're at the seventh door. Enter 52577 and go through. This is where the Unstable Nexu spawns. The NPC at the top of the stairs just gives you the next code and tells you to be careful and kill everything. No doubt you had that in mind anyway. *At the door is a gas cloud. This one's a bit stronger than the one in the beginning, so take care not to be in it very long. Your code is 78660. *At long last you're in with Acklay. Doc, head down to the bottom left of the cavern. CM up towards the top, just around the big pillar thingie. With a bit of luck, or if you know how to do it, acklay will become enraged and start to attack the other monster creatures; spiders and kliks. This makes it easy (though a bit long) work for the combat classes to sit back and simply shoot the hell out of him. Right before he's dead you'll probably want to start knocking off the other monsters, so they don't all turn and mob your group. Being ganged up on by a bunch of insects is not fun. Be very careful when fighting him because the acklay has 1.6 million HAM. Loot the boss and be sure to harvest his bones. **note: genetics lab one code is 86332 Category:Guides